


Quédate

by Lybra



Category: Naruto
Genre: 80s AU, 80s Tokyo, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, acabo de darme cuenta de que puse todas las tag en inglés y el fic está en español, gay rainbow, obidei en español en ao3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Hace tiempo que Obito y Deidara son amantes con reglas bien delimitadas. Pero cada vez se les hace más difícil mantenerlas, y una noche de invierno el viejo acuerdo amenaza con caerse a pedazos.





	Quédate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Este fic inicialmente se inspiraría en la canción "Mayonaka no DOOR (Stay with me)" de 1979, que pertenece a Miki Matsubara. Allí se intenta distinguir entre el amor "ai" del amor "koi", el primero más puro, universal y dador, el segundo más egoísta, de pareja, de enamoramiento con componentes sexuales pero hetero. Pero el obidei lo superó todo, y la canción sirvió para levantar una primera ambientación general. Estamos a mediados de la década de los ochenta, Deidara en la segunda mitad de sus veintes y Obito en la treintena. Llevan casi un año en una relación de amantes que pretende ser puramente sexual.

* * *

 

Estaba realmente mal si ponía aquel _single_ a sonar mientras lo esperaba y ya no solo después de que él se fuera. Al escuchar la primera frase del estribillo se le antojó que la canción era una soberana mierda y que debía tirar ese vinilo. No tenía sentido retenerlo porque la persona que alquiló ese departamento antes se lo olvidó, ni porque aún tenía pocos discos, ni porque describiera demasiado bien su situación.

Su situación. Recapacitó mirando con enojo a los oscuros surcos en espiral negros que giraban incansablemente. Si hacía casi un año le hubieran dicho que por ese rostro tímido terminaría escuchando el pop japonés que le gustaba a su madre, se hubiera reído en las narices del presunto oráculo. Al presente ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, y aunque quería desquitarse con el vinilo, no podía parar ese ritmo ni lo que la cantante estaba diciendo.

_Seguro el inútil que vivía aquí se lo olvidó porque es pura mierda, hm_ , pensó con enojo.

En la fría noche, lo esperaba. Mientras tarareaba excusas en su mente rebelde acerca de qué inventarle para que esa vez se quedara, y a la vez se odiaba por ello, en contra del acuerdo de no exigir demasiado de los tiempos del otro, y porque era el pedido más arrastrado que se le podía ocurrir hacer desde la última vez. No era su estilo, pero su mente volvía a todos los huecos de información que le faltaban por llenar.

Deidara no sabía nada de él más que se aburría en su monótono trabajo de oficinista, del cual lo ignoraba todo, y tampoco preguntaba mucho. No era como si Obito se mostrara hablador; todo lo contrario. Recordó como lo había encontrado algo perdido en un antro de gays, y le dio charla hasta saber que el hombre buscaba un gatito permanente con el cual descargarse cuando quisiera, sin mayores compromisos. Prevenido contra esos casos, Deidara no hizo caso de las historias que conocía aquella vez, curioso cómo estaba por probar primero a ese hombre tan sensual al que le cansaba seducir a chicos distintos cada fin de semana. Y no le costaba probar el tener a un amante fijo, sobre todo por cómo estaba el tipo.

Esa vez habían ido a un hotel del amor barato, y aunque el hombre se mostró algo tímido al inicio, comenzó a desatarse a medida que le arrancaba las prendas ajustadas que solía llevar. A pesar de que decía haber salido del closet hacía poco, no fue eso lo que el cuerpo de Deidara creyó. Por eso decidió que pasaba la prueba, y le dio la dirección de su casa. Luego de un par de encuentros más, Obito le dio su número, mientras que Deidara había resistido bien el impulso de pedírselo.

Las estaciones habían pasado, y Deidara seguía sin conocer el lugar donde el otro vivía. No había contemplado la posibilidad de que los toques nocturnos en su puerta, de una sucesión suave pero nerviosa, podrían convertirlo eventualmente en algo parecido a un juguete. Él sabía jugar todos los juegos, y eso no era algo por lo que tenía que preocuparse, se volvió a repetir. Deidara se consideraba fuego como para temer quemarse. Y siempre estaba hambriento para cuando las llamadas, y a veces las llanas visitas del otro, lo sorprendían antes de que él pudiera llegar al teléfono público que se encontraba en la esquina de la otra cuadra. El año podía irse, pero no perdería su tranquilidad. Obito parecía adicto a su cuerpo, y él no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo por mantener vivo ese interés. Podía aguantar un día más, y callar la estúpida idea en su mente que le sugería que le invitase a quedarse a dormir por primera vez con él.

_No le pediría que se quede._

Debía calmarse y recordar que era solo sexo, y que el apuro anticipado por verle se debía al fuego de su cuerpo. Deidara necesitaba aplacar su sed de placer, y que en los últimos tiempos sólo se estuviese acostando con un solo hombre que tenía poco tiempo para él podía ser lo que le jugaba en contra, por supuesto que era eso. Le parecía que estaba fuera de discusión el cambiar de amante mientras aquello durara; el cuerpo de Obito y la pasión con la que lo tomaba ayudaban a calmar su sed, dejándole satisfecho como jamás le había pasado. Y aunque alguna parte de él desearía que esa sensación de plenitud se mantuviera en el tiempo, no lograba resistir el paso de las horas a partir del momento en que Obito abandonaba su hogar, tan callado como siempre, con esos simples "nos vemos" que cada vez más le hacían temer por el día en que ya no volvería ni atendería más sus llamadas. Cuando le dijo que sí en el bar, creía que con un par de veces se saciaría del cuerpo fuerte y atractivo que el otro tenía. Nunca hubiese podido adivinar el progresivo hambre con el que había empezado a extrañarlo cada mañana luego de sus visitas nocturnas, la necesidad que iba a tener de volverlo a ver a cada momento. La tranquilidad y cansancio en la que lo dejaba Obito después del sexo eran cosas que jamás había vivido, y quería drogarse de esa emoción hasta desfallecer.

Maldijo por enésima vez, ambos sabían que no había límites que cruzar más allá del sexo. Obito tenía mucha menos práctica en esos asuntos, y, aun así, a esas alturas parecía entenderlo mejor que él. Si había algo por lo que agradecer, era por su capacidad de fingir, o quizás era que el otro era demasiado tonto o ausente como para notar los recientes cambios en Deidara. Esperaba que no fuera la última opción, porque no le agradaba.

Sobre todo porque el problema era más gordo que la simple falta de confianza, o las estrafalarias teorías de Deidara sobre si Obito podía tener una familia hetero bien conformada, y lo buscaba a él para satisfacer su otra mitad. Se resistía a pensar en eso, como así también se negaba a pedirle explicaciones ni a darle disculpas cuando lo viera por lo de la última vez. Obito había sido el bocazas.

Terminó su café a sorbos apurados, asomándose insistentemente a la ventana de su apartamento. El monoblock en el que vivía era nuevo, construido a principios de los ochenta, y Deidara no cambiaría por nada la vista a las calles grises desde su segundo piso, la visión de las escaleras de emergencias algo roídas por la escarcha y el sol, ni mucho menos la ubicación estratégica de su humilde ventana, gracias a la cual podía observar sin tener que ocultarse cuando llegarían las personas, sin que aquel hombre pudiera pillarle esperándolo inquieto. Aunque actualmente la visión se reducía bastante, dada la escasa luz natural y a que no pensaba asomarse a su balcón, prisionero del sórdido frío de febrero.

El joven artista caminaba impaciente hacia donde sus pies le llevaban en la pequeña sala de estar, que también era su cocina. Odiaba el extraño vértigo que le impulsaba a pegarse contra el empañado cristal de la ventana. Tendría que limpiarlo, pero no con ese frío. El gris de la calle le jugó una mala pasada al camuflar la chaqueta de similar color que tanto conocía, pero fue una señal para por fin quitar del tocadiscos la cansadora cancioncilla, justo cuando versaba de una especie de agujero en el corazón.

Frunció el ceño, recordando lo que Obito le había dicho la última vez antes de irse. Habían pasado una semana sin verse, e iban tan calientes que Deidara acabó por practicarle sexo oral sin protección contra la puerta, jodiéndose en su pacto. Aunque Obito se sorprendió, no se pronunció en contra en ningún momento y la sesión siguió ardiente como era costumbre, hasta que se presentó el segundo momento extraño en esa jornada: Obito lo abrazó con demasiado cariño segundos antes del orgasmo.

Era por esa clase de cosas que a Deidara le molestaba cada vez más la máscara de frialdad que Obito se ponía luego de sus cada vez más ardientes encuentros. Algo no encajaba, cuando la comparaba con esos momentos del clímax en los que Obito se comportaba hasta tierno con él.

El cambio había sido tan gradual, que cuando Deidara quiso advertirlo ya lo tenía en las narices y le pilló con la guardia baja. El tercer momento extraño de ese día fue cuando, apenas terminaron, el rubio le dio un efusivo abrazo que no le caracterizaba para nada. Tan silencioso como había llegado, Obito se desprendió de él y con una voz gélida, le largó esas palabras antes de vestirse y partir sin el acostumbrado beso.

_"Amar se puede confundir con muchas cosas"._

Eso le había dicho el muy imbécil antes de irse como si nada, eso era lo que más le molestaba. En ese momento, comprendió que ese tipo no sabía lo que quería. Y luego lo había llamado como si nada, mientras que Deidara se había resistido a hacerlo él primero. Todavía peor fue el alivio que había sentido al escuchar que Obito quería seguir viéndolo.

_"Amar se puede confundir con muchas cosas. Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo"._

Deidara entendía la diferencia entre sexo y amor, y entre dar y recibir en una relación. Nadie le tenía que explicar nada. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no le interesaba reflexionar tanto en por qué se estaba perdiendo, porque lo suyo no era romperse la cabeza por ningún hombre.

–¡¿Ahora es filósofo?! Diciendo obviedades, hmm– explotó en un gruñido, y durante un tiempo talonear el suelo le sirvió para liberar algo de enfado, antes de volver a preguntarse si esa frase tan llana no podía tener otra interpretación, una que le favoreciera.

Preguntándose otra vez, por qué lo abrazó de esa manera.

 

* * *

 

Obito había estado cerca de diez minutos en la esquina antes de llegar al edificio de Deidara, perdido en sus dudas y pensamientos. Se había sentido como un auténtico patán la última vez, cuando dejó que Deidara volviera el contacto _demasiado_ íntimo, la calentura le hizo seguir, y luego se fue de repente cuando el joven artista le dio ese cálido abrazo que le hizo sonar todas las alarmas interiores. Cerró los ojos y se torturó el cabello sintiendo pura vergüenza al recordar la confusa frase que le dijo antes de irse. ¿Qué mierda quiso decirle? Sólo había actuado sin pensar, asustado por la felación sin condón, por lo tierno que fue con él antes de venirse, por lo hermoso que resultó ser recibir un abrazo tan puro de Deidara.

Aunque tenía miedo de ello, había vuelto porque necesitaba con desesperación volver a satisfacer su deseo por él. De seguro le dio la imagen de un sinvergüenza cuando le llamó a los pocos días, preguntándole si podrían verse el viernes. Por teléfono quiso explicarle las cosas, pero nada salió de su boca y la comunicación fue más corta que de costumbre, sin las típicas bromas chabacanas que intercambiaban.

No contaba la cantidad de veces que se había armado de valor en esa semana, todavía le faltaba más para subir los últimos peldaños y tocarle la puerta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder follárselo, porque sabía que debía hablar de sus sentimientos y ni siquiera los entendía. Para peor, a veces creía que ese tampoco era el fuerte de Deidara. Increíble viniendo de un artista.

Quizás lo más inquietante era que el más profundo de sus miedos se relacionaba con perderlo; al menos eso había sacado en limpio luego de irse apurado la última noche. Pero, ¿cómo se podía perder lo que nunca fue suyo? La pregunta era todavía lo más angustiante de todo el asunto, y Obito se la repetía mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta, con el frío amenazandolo con congelarlo por fuera más de lo que ya estaba por dentro.

 

* * *

 

Apretando sus labios dentro de su boca, Deidara oyó unos pasos secos y el conocido toque rítmico contra su puerta. Sin necesidad de asomarse, la abrió y le dejó espacio al hombre para que entrara.

–Hola– saludó Obito con timidez, entrando casi con miedo.

–Hola– Deidara esbozó una breve sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia la mesada sin esperar a por besos.

Daban las siete de la noche y realmente estaba complacido por el horario anticipado. Sabía que no era fácil por el trabajo de ambos, así que al menos no parecía que comenzarían con el pie izquierdo en ese aspecto. Más no iba a decir nada de la vez anterior, por sobre su cadáver.

–Estás distraído hoy.

La voz del Uchiha sonó cantarina, haciéndole rechistar, para luego componer el inicio de lo que sería su sonrisa de seducción. Muy pronto estarían haciendo que sus problemas fueran olvidados, aunque no durara demasiado.

_No iba a pedirle que se quedara._

Estaba desvariando de nuevo, y lo sabía. Obito se quitó la chaqueta de jean gris con fondo de cordero, mientras lo miraba con cuidado con esos ojos oscuros y misteriosos que poseía. Deidara iba a ofrecerle café cuando reparó en que, de nuevo, un caramelo se le caía de uno de los bolsillos. Obito lo tomó y se lo ofreció con una media sonrisa, incluso a sabiendas de que sería rechazado. Deidara no comía tantas cosas dulces como él, o al menos eso le había hecho creer. El acuerdo era no preguntar, aunque el joven lo había llenado de interrogantes desde la primera vez que lo vio, con su hermosa mirada aburrida resaltando en aquel frívolo antro. Rechazó el café, incluso cuando por el frío le vendría bien.

Deidara le ignoró y sirvió en un pequeño pocillo con dos de azúcar. Al menos eso sí sabía de Obito. Lo de los caramelos era algo común; por eso sospechaba que el tipo tendría niños y una mujer. Le dejó el café en la mesilla, intentando escapar del recuerdo de aquello que Obito le dijo luego de la última follada. Pero la distracción le costó caro, pues se golpeó el codo con el borde de la silla donde Obito había dejado su chaqueta y unas gotas de café mancharon un hombro de la prenda.

–Mierda– gruñó preocupado.

La mano tibia le retuvo el brazo, dándole a entender que no le importaba lo que le pasara a la chaqueta. Obito hubiera querido estar más presente a las atenciones de Deidara, pero en esos momentos se le estaba complicando. Quería acercarse de alguna forma, pero no así, tirando de su muñeca y apretándole la cintura con brusquedad. Eso era estúpido, y tenía que remediarlo con palabras verdaderamente sensibles.

–El calor me lo puedes dar tú, y duras más que un café.

Se volvió a insultar mentalmente, se suponía que tenía que hablar y no quedar como que solo había ido a buscar sexo. Por supuesto que quería cogérselo, pero eso no era lo más importante de ese día. Ni siquiera con lo dura que se le ponía cada vez que lo apretaba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Estúpido pene que mandaba más que su cerebro cuando tenía a Deidara cerca.

Para su asombro, Deidara sonrió suave, torcidamente, mientras sus dedos iban a enredarse en los cortos cabellos de las sienes. Dispuesto a restaurar por completo el acuerdo de sexo y pocas palabras, se hincó entre las rodillas del otro y le descubrió el miembro con presteza, mientras sacaba un condón de su pantalón, acostumbrado como estaba a empezar así. Era lo que a ambos les gustaba, y esta vez no lo arruinaría con su cachondez.

Pero Obito lo detuvo, jugueteando con la familiar media coleta mientras se animaba a acariciarle un poco el rostro con su extraña mirada de amante.

–Hoy quisiera hacer todo en el futón– recibiendose de imbécil, ni siquiera pudo evitar la acción de sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Casi, porque Deidara no se iba a negar a esa fina línea que quería sonreír más abiertamente y no lo hacía, nunca sabía por qué. Eran esas cosas que lo seducían de Obito, las que lo orillaban a ser un tonto que avalara esa falta de comunicación que les lastimaba luego de lo que supuestamente era lo único que les interesaba.

–Sí que tienes frío hoy, hm– dijo por acallar a su conciencia. Quería eso que se estaba elevando ante sus ojos, pero tampoco quería ser un tonto.

–No es por eso– respondió Obito. Si tan solo no fuera tan tímido y no hubieran hecho un acuerdo de tanto silencio acerca de lo que ahora, se estaba develando como vital. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente en que su naturaleza verdadera era muy baja, porque quería cogérselo sin más, sí, pero también quería quererlo bien y evitar el remordimiento de mantener a Deidara pensando que solo le interesaba su cuerpo. Darle muchísima felicidad, y si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber, de alguna forma...

–¿Por qué más sería?– contestó el rubio en tono liviano, que ya iba a correr la puerta de papel de su cuarto, disfrazando un interrogante cuya respuesta contaba.

Obito no pudo responder, una sucesión de imágenes de pasión y caricias vividas con Deidara inundando su mente.

–Porque me equivoqué con lo que dije la última vez.

Deidara se giró con rapidez, mirándolo sorprendido debajo del portal de madera.

Finalmente Obito se puso de pie y habló con fuerza.

–No sé qué demonios te dije. Sólo lo hice porque tenía miedo– subió más la voz, intentando demostrar toda la seriedad con la que se tomaba el asunto –. Quería pedirte perdón por teléfono pero no pude. No quise confundirte. Hasta yo estoy confundido pero…

–Espera, c-cuida lo que vas a decir– Deidara estaba demasiado nervioso como para escucharlo todo de golpe. Porque sentía que se confirmaría esa cercanía que sentía hacia él, y no podía ser que Obito fuera tan bruto como para escoger un peor momento.

–¡Ya no tiene sentido esta división entre nosotros! ¡Rompamos con esto y empecemos de nuevo, pero de verdad!

Deidara reaccionó con rapidez.

–¿Cómo que de verdad…?

Obito avanzó atropelladamente, tropezándose con sus pantalones y ropa interior que le colgaban de los tobillos. Si había otra vida, no debía declarar sus sentimientos así, pero ya lo había hecho. Al menos el pene se le había bajado y quizás no parecía tan depravado.

Deidara no sabía si discutir o largarse a reír.

–¿No lo sabes? ¡Yo no solo te veo para tener sexo contigo e irme! ¡Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero...! Bueno, parece que es así– en su defensa, podía argüir que el camino de su negación había sido muy largo.

Todo lo vivido se condensó en pocos segundos en su cabeza, y sin poder pensar más sobre ello, sólo atinó a acorralarlo contra la pared y empezó a besarle bruscamente, buscando en sus labios el saludo que antes no había encontrado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había esperado la respuesta de Deidara, y se separó tan pronto como pudo, mirándolo interrogante.

Deidara estaba más perdido de lo que jamás lo había estado en la vida, acorralado por un tipo semisdesnudo que parecía habérsele confesado y que encima se separaba antes de que pudiera comerle la boca bien comida.

No, esa vez no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta inteligente. Iba a rendirse ante el bobo de Obito.

–Sabes qué, vamos a resolver estas diferencias ahora mismo– empezó con energía –. ¡Hm!– con potencia, le rompió la camisa a Obito– ¡Vas a pedir perdón bien adentro de mi culo, maldito Uchiha!– terminó por arrancársela con brutalidad –. ¡Tú también vas a hacer el ridículo escuchando canciones pop para zopencos!– ya se estaba quitando toda la ropa que le cubría el tórax.

Obito se deshizo de su ropa inferior y aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que Deidara le gritaba, sí entendió que estaba habilitado para volver a besarlo y eso fue lo que hizo. La furia de Deidara y la liberación de sus propios sentimientos le hicieron perder el tradicional cuidado que tenía al comenzar. Avanzaba casi tan agresivamente, que provocaba que Deidara quisiera empujarlo al suelo y montarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sólo se alejó unos centímetros, dándole tregua para contemplarlo comportarse salvajemente. Así, Deidara se veía más hermoso de lo normal, y eso le encantaba, le embriagaba. Sabía que se vendría un contraataque furioso del rubio, a quien nunca le gustaba perder la iniciativa, aunque luego se le escapara de las manos bajo su rudo dominio. No era que Obito quisiera hacerle daño, era que el juego le gustaba demasiado, pero ese día no estaba hecho para seguir los pasos acostumbrados. Esta vez no iba a recibir su ataque de lujuria con tantas contemplaciones.

Cuando el rubio le clavó su mirada aguerrida y le hundió las uñas en el pecho para empujarlo, le agarró de forma brusca la entrepierna de tal manera que le arrancó un rugido ronco del fondo de la garganta. Se agachó rápidamente y le bajó el pantalón con brutalidad, haciendo que el botón rodara por el suelo. Afortunadamente Deidara no se dio cuenta, porque comenzó a tirarle la verga con arrojo. Le besó la cara interna de las piernas, subió hasta morderle las caderas, y se detuvo dubitativo bajo el escroto. Él también quería probar a Deidara sin nada en el medio, pero aún no habían aclarado ese punto.

Un intenso dolor le atacó en la cabeza; Deidara tiraba de sus cabellos hasta arrancarle unos cuantos.

–Si es cierto todo lo que dijiste, no necesitas usarlo– resopló encendido.

–Te juro que te he sido fiel desde la primera vez– y eso, era otra de las cosas que quizás no tenía que decir en el momento. Pero ya le daba igual.

–¿Qué carajos? ¡Oh!– cerró los ojos al sentir su miembro ser comido por la boca del morocho. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era lo que había esperado, pero no pensaba cambiar nada. Con Obito todo era tan raro, pero se sentía tan correcto a la vez.

Mientras gemía con denuedo, aflojó un poco el apriete de sus manos en la cabeza oscura, y alternó entre sujetarla con fuerza para embestirla contra su entrepierna, y echarle todo su peso cuando sentía que las rodillas le fallaban.

Obito chupaba y le besaba los testículos con arrojo, aprovechando la forma en la que se retorcía para colarle sin aviso un dedo en el trasero. Deidara dio un respingo, intentando respirar bien, mientras soportaba la brusca intromisión al tiempo que se derretía en la boca caliente del otro. Cuando el movimiento de una cantidad incierta de dedos y la succión se hicieron insoportables, sus manos subieron por su torso hasta tomarse de la cabeza, soltando un profundo suspiro de deleite mientras cerraba los ojos y sus dedos se perdían por su espléndido cabello.

Obito le miró y creyó que su corazón se detendría; más sangre corriendo hacia su miembro insoportablemente húmedo. Cortó con la felación y se puso de pie, agarrándolo de la cintura y dándolo vuelta, pero sin dejar de girar sus dedos y empujar en el interior tierno de Deidara.

Se impulsó sin más, cayendo sobre Deidara y aplastándolo en el futón, mordiéndole los pezones y areolas mientras buscaba a tientas el lugar bajo el futón donde el chico guardaba los condones. Apenas dio con el primero, lo abrió de un solo tirón con los dientes y tuvo que concentrarse para desenrollarlo con calma y no estropearlo.

Recién entonces, Deidara pudo incorporarse sobre sus codos para sumarse a la diversión. Con una mano intentó acariciar los genitales del otro, pero Obito ya se estaba poniendo de rodillas, apuntando su pene hacia él como si se tratara de una lanza. La mano solo acarició el aire, y la dirigió a su miembro desnudo para masturbarse un poco antes de que Obito le quitara la oportunidad.

El otro se paró unos segundos a contemplar absorto la escena de cómo Deidara se masturbaba enfrente suyo con esa mirada alocada suya, con sus cabellos más extensos que nunca cayendo por debajo de su cuerpo, y lo que intentaba ser una de sus típicas sonrisas, comenzando a apagarse por el placer del vaivén de su mano. Acarició una de sus piernas desnudas, bajando a la cara interior del muslo para abrirlo bien, como le gustaba que estuviera.

Deidara se tragó una indirecta acerca de un inicio tan rápido en el que apenas si pudo participar un poco. Ya sentía a Obito, metiéndose sin delicadeza adentro suyo, en otro acto del torbellino que desató sobre su ser desde que puso un pie en la habitación. Valía, aquella vez no pudo ni hacerle cosquillas a su velocidad, y sin poder desplegar sus trucos, tampoco tenía nada que decirle a la fuerza física del otro. Solamente estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cayendo de la almohada al futón, mientras le ayudaba a abrir un poco más las piernas que Obito sujetaba, y cerrando los ojos se dejó ir al sentir lo pronto que empezó el lento y profundo vaivén.

Le había que dicho que sí sin problemas a ser el "gatito" que el otro buscaba, y pese a que desde un principio le demostró que no esperaba a que fueran por él, en el fondo de su ser era drogadicto a perder las batallas con Obito. Nadie le había hecho perder tantas antes, ni le había puesto tanto el perder una antes de que él llegara. A una faceta suya también le gustaba que Obito le sujetara por debajo de las rodillas y le apretara los hombros, empezando a bombear con más velocidad, tal como comenzaba a suceder borrosamente en ese momento. ¿Verdad? Después de todo, otra vez volvía a gemir como un condenado.

En las batallas campales que tenían por sexo, todo era un toma y daca. Obito podía ser muy bueno y complaciente, pero también estaba en la naturaleza de Deidara el querer complacerlo siempre, todas y cada una de las veces que lo hacían. Era así cómo percibía el sexo, logrando que se adaptara tan bien a la química especial que habían creado juntos. Incluso si a veces se rendía a la inagotable imaginación del Uchiha.

Como un relámpago, recordó la ocasión en la que Obito le dijo que estaba muy feliz de encontrar un gatito resistente y trabajador como él.

_"–Hm, pues qué te habrás creído de mí, soy el mejor de todo Tokio._

_–Yo creo que de todo el mundo. En verdad nunca creí tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú. Me sorprendió tu vehemencia... Y que seas tan complaciente._

_–No lo soy, sólo hago que te canses._

_–Y eres maravilloso en eso. Aunque últimamente, el que más cansado resulta eres tú._

_–Mpf. Cállate, ¡te voy a demostrar quién termina cansado!_

_–Y te prometo que vas a perder, bonito."_

Odiaba que le dijera esas cosas y terminara teniendo la razón. Resuelto a arrebatarle el completo control, con un gruñido rebelde y teniendo libres solo sus brazos, le clavó las uñas con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, sintiendo como se le encajaban en lo profundo de la carne, tal como un león sujeta a una presa que empieza a dar los espasmos finales.

Y le gustó mucho ver el dolor en la cara del bastardo, y más le gustó que se quejara, y más todavía que le diera tan fuerte que sentía sus bolas golpearle insistentemente el trasero.

Se esforzó en no aflojar su agarre sangriento por el placer extra que le daba sentir ese golpeteo en la piel excitada de sus nalgas, para luego descubrir que al fin Obito dejaba en libertad a sus piernas y le colaba los brazos por detrás de la espalda, apretándolo contra su cuerpo mientras le daba rápido y chupaba sus pectorales hasta hacerle doler.

Aunque seguía sin tener mucho margen de movimiento, había logrado provocar a la bestia y no se contentaría solo con eso. Una incontrolable risa diabólica se encargó de poner a Obito sobre aviso. Su dentadura se prendió con fuerza a la base de su cuello, ejerciendo presión hasta escuchar un quejido de dolor que hizo a Obito perder potencia.

Entusiasmado por sentir sus piernas libres de nuevo, las envolvió como un candado alrededor de su cintura, no sin antes darle unos golpes furiosos a los muslos del otro, el cual sólo reaccionó con risas adoloridas que molestaron más a Deidara. Una vez se prendió con fuerza de él, comenzó a coordinar los golpecitos con el talón que tanto les gustaban a ambos, mientras adquiría más fuerza en las caderas para empujar contra cada embestida que sentía. Tenía un culo a prueba de bombas y no iba a permitirle a Obito olvidar ese dato.

Obito aspiraba el conocido olor de su piel, mientras saboreaba lo salada que se volvía con el sudor y otro sabor disonante se unía, haciéndose consciente de que le había causado daño. Aunque podía jurar que eso no se acercaba a la masacre que debía lucir su espalda encorvada, ni la que estaba empezando a sufrir su cuello en esos momentos, el cual comenzaba a asemejarse a una víctima de vampirismo. En esa posición tan desventajosa, Deidara estaba ganando, moliéndolo de dolor a sabiendas de lo mucho que a Obito le gustaba sufrir con su fiereza.

El artista lo provocaba hasta cruzar la línea donde comenzaba su enojo, pero Obito no caía, porque sentía que se lo debía, y porque solo con Deidara se había permitido gozar hasta el sufrimiento y sufrir en medio del gozo. Cuanto más aumentaban los golpes, zarpazos como puñaladas y mordidas en sus músculos, más se esforzaba por buscar la boca del otro y agradecerle con los besos más puros que podía imaginar. Pero salvo sus caderas, estaban trabados y a duras penas logró alternar sus ósculos entre el cuello y las mejillas de Deidara.

En medio de tantos resoplidos, entrar y salir de él se hacía cada vez más delicioso, necesario como una droga. Sujetando el anillo de látex, sacó su miembro de improviso, lo volvió a meter hasta la mitad, volvió a sacarlo y a meterlo entero, para finalmente salir unos segundos y clavarse con fuerza, incluso con saña, en la carne que se abría y se lo volvía a tragar como un agujero negro. Deidara bramó y se atrevió a enganchar sus talones en medio del culo de Obito, trabándolo más sin estar dispuesto a retroceder, mientras sentía los hilillos de sangre inundar su boca en una mordida final. Obito también le mordió el cuello y así se quedaron unos instantes, como dos luchadores de un extraño judo, presas del agarre del otro y apenas si moviendo las caderas con más profundidad.

La lucha los elevó hasta el éxtasis, luego del cual comenzaron a sentir que todas las fuerzas se les escapaban del cuerpo. El potente agarre se desinfló de pronto, y sabiendo que sería el final, Obito se salió de su interior, se colocó sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a masturbarse, golpeando con vigor su verga en el rostro de Deidara.

Y como ya comprendían tácitamente que nada más les importaba, Deidara llevó una mano a la verga que lo golpeaba, le arrancó el preservativo y empezó a lamer con devoción. Obito gimió hasta causar eco en la habitación, y se la metió hasta el fondo de la garganta, cabalgándole la boca. Al sentir que se vendría, se salió lo suficiente como para volver a agitar la muñeca con más rapidez, y comenzó a venirse copiosamente sobre la boca y cara del rubio.

Deidara abría su mandíbula tanto como podía, tanto por el deseo como por la posición de Obito, que sentado sobre su pecho y presionándolo con sus fuertes piernas, comenzaba a quitarle el aire. Toda esa leche espesa no parecía terminarse nunca, o eso le pareció debido al ahogo, que se profundizó cuando unos chorros cayeron directo a la raíz de su garganta. Se le desató el reflejo de la tos, pero el peso de Obito, que aún le arrojaba semen al rostro y no parecía enterarse de nada más que lo mucho que disfrutaba en dejarle la cara blanca, le impedía oxigenar sus pulmones.

Mientras le caía el último chorro, algo en él se aflojó y comenzó a venirse en su ombligo, cada vez con menos aire en su cabeza. Obito sintió la humedad golpearle la espalda y una de sus nalgas, y se levantó de golpe para contemplar aquello. Deidara respiró como pudo, pero el aire seguía escapándosele por el orgasmo y la continuidad de la eyaculación. Entonces Obito comprendió, y sobrecogido le tomó de los hombros, recostándole el torso sobre sus piernas. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pecho mientras veía con veneración como su amante terminaba de venirse, al tiempo que se sostenía como desesperado de sus antebrazos.

Ambos terminaron de observar el espectáculo, agitados. Finalmente, Obito recuperó el aliento.

–Soy un bruto, no quise ahogarte– mentiría si negara que ahora sentía otra mancha en su relación con Deidara.

Pero el chico solo levantó la mirada y comenzó a reírse. La mandíbula de Obito se abrió, mientras sentía que su estómago flotaba y dolía a la vez.

No le cabía en la mente el modo en que la locura de Deidara lo enamoraba. Porque sí, en ese momento todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

–Ese orgasmo está en mi top tres. ¿Y me pides perdón? Entonces dame uno mejor, hm.

Y entre toses, comenzó a carcajearse mientras lo observaba con la cara empapada de blanco, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Obito era feliz. Sólo atinó levantarlo un poco de las axilas, lo estrujó en un abrazo y besándole la base de la oreja, le susurró feliz:

–Quieres guerra, pero acabas siendo tan complaciente cuando te enojas conmigo– y pasó a besarlo con suavidad en la mejilla húmeda de su esencia.

Deidara se agitó, su euforia esfumándose.

–¿Piensas que lo hice solo por complacerte? ¡Es imposible que alguien enojado sea complaciente, hm!– sabía que a Obito le excitaba verlo enojado, y aunque era extraño, todavía era adulador. Desde el momento en que lo comprendió, intentaba refrenar sus enojos para hacerle explotar las pelotas, pero al final del día siempre su impulsividad en la cama acababa saliendo a flote. Y allí estaba Obito, esperando y nunca fallando en manipularla para hacerlo irritar, aunque fuera un poquito, y ponerse más duro. Vaya que era un pervertido.

Aunque si era sincero, a él también disfrutaba excediéndose con ese juego.

–Tú sí que me complaces así– le retrucó, y le mordió la oreja para que no dijera más. Le gustaba oír la respiración irregular del chico.

El gritito sorpresivo que siguió dio por realizado su cometido.

–Raro, hm– acusó Deidara antes de girarse, para no encontrar nada con lo que limpiarse la cara y el estómago.

Obito lo volvió a abrazar, y comenzó a lamer el semen de su cara. Pronto tuvo que ayudarse de su mano, acercándole los dedos a la boca ajena. Deidara la abrió con hambre, y no dijo nada hasta terminar de limpiar todos los que llegaban, mojados, desde su rostro, su cuello y su ombligo.

–Me gusta hacerte tomar la leche– confesó al fin, obteniendo a cambio una patada en el tobillo.

–Apuesto a que sueñas con hacerme esto todos los días, depravado, hm.

Deidara tenía razón, y el silencio de Obito sólo se la concedió. En vez de responder, comenzó a besar su rostro, despacio y con toda la suavidad que antes le faltó. Fue bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho algo lastimado, donde Deidara lo rodeó con sus brazos. Obito se reacomodó encima suyo, un antebrazo a cada lado del chico, y continuó repartiendo besos cada vez más húmedos y pasionales por cada centímetro de piel desnuda que encontraban sus labios.

Deidara se dejó hacer, suspirando, intentando enredar infructuosamente sus piernas con las del otro. Empujó con su cadera, pero no llegó a encontrar la de Obito.

El tipo le besaba con cada vez más intensidad, la frente y el fleco, los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros, y volvía a subir para enredarse en su rostro, orejas y cabello. Siguió con tanta vehemencia, que la sangre se subió al rostro de Deidara. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó su boca y le respondió, yendo a por un beso húmedo y apasionado. Obito lo recibió así, pero se fue encargando de bajar la intensidad. Deidara intentó refregarse contra él para volver a despertar su deseo, pero el morocho seguía besándolo en todas partes en una especie de trance delirante.

La relajación y la imperiosa necesidad de abandonarse por completo a sus caricias se presentaron como un peligro en la mente de Deidara. Aquellos besos llevaban ya varios minutos siendo dispensados, rompiendo levemente el silencio en el que había caído el departamento. Eso no podía ser bueno, pero no tenía corazón para frenarlo.

Nunca le habían besado así, ni lo había permitido. No debería acariciar su cabeza de esa forma, ni rodearle el cuello con ardor, pero lo hacía y lo disfrutaba. Cuando su estómago se agitó, abrió los ojos e intentó detener mudamente al otro. Colocando su rostro frente al suyo, respiró muy cerca de los labios siempre rotos de Obito. El otro cayó muy fácilmente, ante un lujurioso intercambio de lenguas que propició Deidara.

Al fin sus caderas se rozaron de nuevo y las erecciones se despertaron. Cuando rompieron el contacto bucal para respirar, unidos por un hilo de saliva, Deidara encontró en el suelo otra tira de preservativos lista para ser estrenada. Abrió, mientras Obito lo esperaba de rodillas, y colocando el anillo sobre la punta del glande inflamado, comenzó a deslizarlo con la boca hasta llegar a la base.

Se retiró con una lenta succión, mirándolo a los ojos.

A Obito se le escapó un suspiro de admiración y sorpresa. Deidara era tan malditamente bueno haciéndolo.

Le acarició detrás de la oreja, acomodándole los extensos mechones del flequillo.

–Eres el mejor.

–Alguien a quien le gusta mucho esto me ayudó a mejorar mi técnica– dijo coqueto, poniéndose de rodillas. Esta vez iba a ganar el asalto. Lo iba a montar como en el lejano Oeste.

–Para eso estoy, hermoso– le susurró al oído, haciéndole temblar.

Apenas notó el efecto de sus acciones, lo empujó de nuevo contra el futón, escuchando una exclamación de asombro.

Deidara comenzaba a indignarse. Obito no podía ser tan egoísta y goloso como para querer hacerle dos veces lo mismo sin darle opción a elegir la pose. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ya lo tenía encima besándolo, mientras volvía a acomodarse entre sus piernas.

–¿Qué pasó con tu imaginación?– le soltó mordaz, sin poder dejar de restregarse contra esos abdominales. Esperando su oportunidad.

Obito lo miró con culpa y pareció amilanarse. Algo en esa mirada alertó a Deidara, quien se apuró a despistarlo con un travieso lametón en la boca.

–¿Se te agotó con la asfixia?– pero esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario a la distensión que quería lograr –. Tranquilo bobo, empecemos así y...

–No fue a propósito. Perdóname, no quiero volver a descuidarte así– el arrepentimiento volvía a quemarle. Sólo pudo acariciar los suaves hombros desnudos –. Te necesito– susurró muy bajo, comenzando a retirarse para que Deidara tomara la delantera.

Pero su mensaje hizo que el artista se ablandara por completo, y estirando una mano, sostuvo el pene ajeno, comenzando a desplazarse para tenerlo dentro. Aunque no se lo hubiera pedido, allí estaba otra vez. Siendo complaciente.

Él también lo necesitaba con voracidad.

Con culpa y maldiciéndose por ser tan bruto, Obito dejó que Deidara se empalara y esa vez procuró empezar más despacio, ya que se habían saltado cualquier tipo de dilatación. Pero Deidara se abrió con rapidez, y cuando los gemidos empezaron a calentarlo de más de nuevo, se dijo que debía dar unos empujones más y salir para que el chico se moviera como se le antojara.

Estaba por salir cuando Deidara formó un candado con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con más fuerza de la normal, sosteniéndose los tobillos con cada mano. Obito le ayudó echándole un poco más de peso, y de nuevo estaban mordiéndose los labios con ardor, gimiendo en la boca del otro.

Las caderas de Obito tomaron de esa manera más libertad, empujando con más flexibilidad y profundidad mientras se recargaba sobre sus manos. Deidara se esforzó en mantener el agarre en sus tobillos, puesto que el Uchiha golpeando su próstata sin parar desde que se le ocurrió agarrarse los pies de esa manera. Su garganta dolía por lo ronco de sus aullidos, sintiendo con demasiado realismo como el miembro se desplazaba curvo y duro hacia dentro y fuera; los golpes de su glande emborronándole la visión.

Para Obito, Deidara se veía demasiado bello con sus labios ensalivados mientras contorsionaba su cuello con cada empuje más fuerte que hacía. Quería estar cerca de esa boca de nuevo y volver a sentir la agitación de su pecho contra el suyo, y fue bajando para besarlo aunque a ambos se les fuera el aire.

El ángulo era tan perfecto, que Deidara no quería ningún movimiento distinto que lo desviara. Necesitaba venirse siendo golpeado en su interior de esa manera. Pero no podía mantener la calma frente a la fuerza de Obito, y ante un espasmo de placer una de sus manos perdió al tobillo que apresaba. Desesperado por no perder el ángulo deseado, cruzó la pierna liberada por la espalda del otro y aseguró su rodilla debajo de la axila de Obito. El efecto embriagador sobre su próstata se profundizó, y empezó a gritar cualquier cosa que les pudiera sonar sucia.

Para entonces Obito ya había olvidado lo del cambio de posición, ciego como estaba empujando y aplastándolo abajo suyo, abriendo y fundiéndose en la delicia del suave y calentito interior, guiado sólo por la necesidad de prolongar ese alboroto.

No era noticia ya para Deidara el sentirlo más posesivo que de costumbre, y curiosamente eso no hacía más que espolearlo a ritmo acelerado al orgasmo, incapaz de desear otra cosa que ser derrotado de esa forma tan clásica pero que Obito volvía tan única. Haciéndole recordar la primera vez que lo sintió, la primera vez que se volvió loco adentro suyo en aquel cuarto de hotel, mientras lo acariciaba con dilección.

Poder revivir esa sensación con una extraña nitidez atemporal era de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido, era lo único de lo que su perdida mente estaba segura en esos momentos.

Algo en la química de cómo se unían les hacían sentir que sus cuerpos se redescubrían. Incluso como si fueran una sola consciencia, Obito intentaba mantener algo de concentración para hacer perder en la locura que nublaba su propia mente a Deidara, con el ritmo fuerte que mantenía, sus lamidas en el cuello y las caricias en sus tersos costados. Lo estaba logrando, y algo parecía que explotaría en su corazón. Lo besó hasta que los labios le dolieron, desesperado al no encontrar otro lenguaje con el que decírselo. Pero Deidara lo entendía, y correspondiendo a sus caricias, no abandonó ese beso hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, pocos segundos después.

 

* * *

 

Deidara calentaba los dos potes de ramen instantáneo que había comprado, y del que ambos eran bastante entusiastas. Más con el hambre que estaban pasando esa noche.

Cuando se cumplieron los cinco minutos, Obito lo apresó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, tomando uno de los potes y los palillos.

–Abre la boca con cuidado– le murmuró, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía ilusionado por llegar a esos nuevos niveles de intimidad con el chico que le robaba el sueño.

Deidara hizo un esfuerzo para contemplarlo y no agitar el brazo que mantenía esa sopa caliente encima de sus piernas.

–¿Es en serio? Ni se te ocurra quemarme, hm.

–N-no si lo hacemos bien. Venga. Despacio– con cuidado, cargó un poco de fideos y los acercó a los labios de Deidara. Era más difícil de lo que imaginó, y eso lo desalentó, ya que no se le ocurría de qué otro modo estar más cerca del joven.

Deidara optó por cortar con los dientes los fideos que no podría absorber con rapidez antes de quemarse.

–¡Sabes que eso no se hace! Es cosa de occidentales que no entienden al ramen– se lamentó Obito.

Esa fue la primera vez que Deidara supo de los pucheros de Obito. Le quitó el pote de la mano y se levantó de su improvisado asiento.

La oscura mirada de desilusión se hizo enorme, haciendo que Deidara tomara nota de ella.

_"Otra vez me porto como un tonto frente a él"_ , pensó el Uchiha mientras contemplaba con tristeza los palillos que habían quedado en su mano hábil.

Deidara lo sorprendió sentándose encima suyo, de frente y a horcajadas.

–¿No crees que así es más cómodo?– preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Obito sonrió encantado. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada de piedras en la espalda al no tener que comportarse seco después del sexo.

–Abre la boca de nuevo, senpai del sexo– dijo mientras cargaba otra generosa porción y la soplaba.

A Deidara eso le dio un ataque de risa.

–Sabes que el ramen no se sopla, hm– habló mientras masticaba y tragaba. Su estómago se lo agradecía.

–Sabes que no se cortan los fideos del ramen– se encogió de hombros y comió una porción enorme. Se estaba muriendo del hambre.

–Oye, déjame un poco más, que el de miso me gusta menos, hm– se inclinó para ver lo que quedaba en el pote, golpeándose la cabeza contra la del otro.

Obito le acarició con más rapidez que la de su propia mano llegando al lugar del choque.

Deidara comió lo otro que le llegaba a la boca en silencio. Ese cuidado de Obito le estaba gustando demasiado, sobre todo lo natural que se sentía. Pero todavía tenía cosas que resolver.

–Supongo que cuando te vuelves padre, le soplas el ramen a tus hijos.

Obito comió otra porción, hasta que comprendió lo que Deidara le había dicho y se atragantó.

Deidara tenía el vaso de agua en la mano, pero no se lo iba a dar hasta oír una respuesta.

–¿Qué?– escupió al fin –. ¿Acaso crees…? ¿Que yo…? ¡Deidara!– se escandalizó entre toses –. ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? Yo no tengo ninguna familia– se aclaró, rojo entre la vergüenza y el ahogo.

–Bueno, muchos tipos hetero llegan al club para desestresarse. Como me hiciste ese pedido, asumí que podrías ser de ese tipo– se encogió de hombros.

–Te dije ese día que no soy hetero– protestó, alcanzando el vaso de agua por su cuenta.

–No me culpes, entrabas en el perfil– se encogió de hombros –. Bueno, eso ahora ya no es importante, hm– sonrió, tranquilo al fin.

–Deidara. Yo no podría hacer lo que hago contigo si tuviera familia o pareja. Estoy solo. Creí que lo sabías– señaló, algo dañado en su tono.

Deidara lo miró igualmente indignado antes de procurarse el otro pote de ramen.

–No tengo por qué adivinar. Nunca me dijiste nada y tu pedido fue demasiado privado, hm– zanjó la cuestión antes de volver a probar la comida. No le importaba como sonaba; Obito no podía pretender que supiera cosas de las que nunca le había hablado –. No te reclamo nada, hm. Es sólo que tampoco puedes esperar a que te conozca tan fácilmente.

Un frío helado recorrió el pecho de Obito, y creyó saber qué era eso que no podía expresarle a Deidara. No le había contado cosas para mantenerse distante, pero quería pasar cada vez más tiempo con él, y sobre todo luego de su "confesión" debía evitar más que nunca las confusiones.

–Lo lamento– se disculpó mientras colocaba una mano sobre las caderas ajenas, temeroso de que se levantara –. No lo pensé así… Tienes razón.

Deidara siguió comiendo.

–No tienes por qué adivinarme. Fui torpe…– siguió.

–Come que se enfría– lo cortó incómodo.

–Perdón por eso…

–¡Oye, si vas a pedir perdón, puedes empezar por el botón de mi jean preferido!– interrumpió inquieto con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Obito lo contempló con un brillo especial en los ojos.

–¿Te... pusiste tu jean preferido justo hoy?– preguntó ilusionado.

Deidara le pegó con la parte trasera de los palillos en la frente.

–No cambies el tema. Ya me debes varias prendas, ponerle el botón a un jean es una mierda, hm– protestó disgustado.

–¡O-oye! ¡Tú también me has roto montones de camisas! ¡Incluso hoy!– se quejó mientras se sobaba el semblante.

–Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras te sienten así, hm– replicó con ínfulas, reacomodándose en un movimiento sexy.

Se estaban deslizando en momento de confianza, nuevo para ambos y que tanto habían contenido. Obito se sentía maravillado, como descubriendo un planeta absolutamente novedoso. Redoblaría la apuesta todas las veces que fuera necesario para mantener esa preciosa confianza.

–Entonces yo te romperé todo lo que te cubra el culo– respondió encendido –. Y también el culo.

Deidara rio sonoramente.

–Eres un maldito, sabes que te zafas por eso. ¡Pero un día vas a pagarme todo lo que me has roto antes de poder tocarme el culo, hm!

–Si no te gusta puedes esperarme desnudo– le insinuó, mientras le colaba los palillos por el pantalón.

–¡No uses esos!– se aceleró.

Obito dejó su pote de ramen vacío sobre la mesa y tomó un juego limpio.

–¿Y estos?– interrogó juguetón, mientras con una mano le bajaba un poco los famosos jean y recorría la raya del culo con los utensilios.

–¿Qué haces?– se agitó curioso.

Obito le arrebató el otro pote de ramen.

–Ven aquí– tomándolo de los omóplatos, lo recostó contra su pecho mientras le bajaba otro poco pantalones y slip. Lamió la punta de los palillos limpios y los deslizó por la raya del otro.

–¡Obito!

Lo levantó un poco, asentándolo sobre su antebrazo. Volvió a lamer los palillos y esta vez, los metió más profundo.

–N-no me van cosas como el sado y eso– comentó Deidara, intentando no sonar nervioso, mientras se aferraba mejor al Uchiha para no caer ante la gravedad y terminar con sus utensilios de comida en el culo. Obito también le iba a tener que pagar un juego nuevo.

–Haré de cuenta que te creo. De todos modos, esto no es sado, Dei. Es lo más parecido que tenemos aquí a un juguete sexual luego de que rompieras tu vibrador– le respondió tranquilo, concentrado en sacudir y girar más los palillos.

–Lo rompiste tú y aún no me trajiste uno nuevo como prometiste, hm.

–Vamos Dei, te hacía falta otro. Esas cosas eléctricas ya pasaron de moda, lo nuevo son las baterías.

–Tenía ese vibrador desde el setenta y nueve, no vas a ¡ngh!

–¿Pasa algo?– Obito le depositó un beso en el hombro y empujó un poco los utensilios.

–No vayas a romperlos, no son para est-mmm…

–¿Uh?

–Nada.

–¿Qué sentiste?– y agitó con más vehemencia la madera de relieves.

–Nada– y volvió a gemir, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

–Gatito– Obito sonrió y mordió un poco la tela sobre su hombro, animado.

–Cállate, estúpido– Deidara le sacudió un buen manotazo en el pecho, pero le pareció que el tipo seguía igual de idiota.

–Levántate más.

Sorprendido de sí mismo, Deidara lo hizo, intentando infructuosamente ver algo.

Obito hundió un poco más los palillos, y luego los retiró. Miró el rostro de Deidara para saber si debía seguir, y una expresión algo embarazosa le devolvió la mirada. Cambió el ángulo y empezó a meter la punta de uno de los palillos. Afortunadamente, empezaba en una pequeña bolita ovalada y luego se extendía en ondulaciones finamente talladas.

El rostro de Deidara era demasiado ahora como para mantener la calma, pero debía hacerlo.

–¿Otro?

Deidara solo asintió con velocidad.

Obito fue agregando el otro palillo, y Deidara se apretó más a él, su respiración agitándose ante la extraña pero para nada desagradable intromisión.

–¿Quieres más? ¿Te gusta, gatito?

–C-como me dejes unos palos en el culo, yo te haré lo mismo pero con cuchillos, hm.

Obito intentó alejar la horrenda imagen de su cabeza, y giró la muñeca una vez más. Ya podía abrirlos y cerrarlos a su antojo, y disfrutaba torturándolo así.

–Podría batirte unos huevos aquí– le susurró con sensualidad.

Deidara lo miró deseoso, preguntándose cómo Obito no había salido con eso antes. Después de todo no sabía de qué se asombraba, siempre inventaba cosas extrañas, pero le tenía algo de desconfianza luego de que le estropeara el vibrador.

–Prefiero el chorizo a la madera, y unos buenos huevos que no se rompan– le habló a la boca, bajando una mano a la entrepierna de Obito.

Fue suficiente para que el otro largara todo al diablo.

Se estaban mordiendo antes que besando, mientras Obito se desprendía los pantalones como podía, sacando su miembro febril una vez más. Estaba tan caliente y ansioso por volver a sentirlo, como si nada hubiera pasado hacía unas horas, que no se dio cuenta hasta que rozó su entrada con el glande humedecido. No tenía los condones a su alcance, y los jadeos de Deidara contra su boca no le ayudaban a tener demasiada claridad. Optó por apretar con fuerza los muslos de Deidara contra su falo, y comenzó a subir y bajar, humedeciéndole toda la carne en el proceso, presionándole las piernas hasta dejarle sendas marcas oscuras.

Deidara le ayudaba presionando lo más que podía a su vez, gimoteando cada vez que la vara del otro se abría paso con cada vez mayor facilidad entre sus muslos. Intentó encontrar un ritmo de masturbación, mientras se sostenía como podía a los hombros magullados del otro que se mostraban debajo del jinbei que le había prestado. Sentir tanto el miembro desnudo de Obito, sin el acostumbrado látex que los separaba, quemarle y humedecerle la cara interna de los muslos, le hacía creerse en la gloria y querer más. Y aunque eran los ochenta y sabían que debían cuidarse, con todo lo sucedido Deidara ya no creía en poder resistirse a la forma en que ese hombre le alborotaba las hormonas.

Obito también quería seguir en ese piel contra piel, eternamente de ser posible, pero cuanto más fácilmente se deslizaba entre los muslos carnosos, más necesitaba desplazarse hacia el agujero de Deidara. Pronto sintió como Deidara llevaba sus piernas en la dirección contraria a la que el pujaba, logrando abrirlas un poco y deslizar sus caderas más abajo, esta vez sujetándose de él con ambos brazos. Olvidados del eterno miedo, jadearon con fuerza cuando por fin punta y cavidad se conocieron tal como querían, y el nivel de excitación hizo que la penetración se resolviera en un simple pero candente deslizamiento.

No les importaba más nada, y los gritos de ambos lo dejaron en claro. Con los ojos cerrados, se dedicaron unos momentos a reconocerse por fin, más desnudos y unidos que nunca. No era lo mismo de siempre, ahora ya no había nada más que les quedara por sentir del otro. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la barriga y el miembro húmedos y temblorosos de Deidara, Obito elevó la otra hasta su cabello suelto, el cual tironeó hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo de la manera más suave que pudo controlar. Comenzó a empujar, su cuerpo tomando control total de sí mismo, mientras Deidara se sujetaba como podía e intentaba acomodarse para responder mejor.

Luego de contender un rato, Deidara logró alejar su cabeza de Obito y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, comenzando a sentarse rítmicamente, procurando hincarse esa verga lo más profundo que la naturaleza se los permitiera. Obito le propinó algunas nalgadas mientras disfrutaba de ese sube y baja animal, antes de volver a ponerse serio e impulsarse con fuerza cada vez que Deidara se sentaba. La fuerza de Obito fue creciendo, tanto que no supo en qué momento se había puesto de pie, aplastando a Deidara contra el pequeño mueble. Cuando un chirrido sonó peligrosamente, le tomó de los brazos y haciéndole una llave en la espalda, le fue llevando hacia la habitación.

Pero ninguno de los dos quiso separarse, y pronto las rodillas de Deidara golpearon con fuerza contra el piso, mientras Obito le montaba encima.

Ninguno de los tipos con los que estuvo antes se hubiese creído que Deidara solo se reía de sí mismo. Cerrando los ojos se dejó domar, cayendo poco a poco bajo el conocido peso. De nuevo el escroto le azotaba furiosamente sus nalgas en una demostración de velocidad irreflexiva, y su vista se nubló mientras comenzaba a estirar sus brazos hacia delante, atrapando las mantas al pie de su futón hasta hacer crujir la tela. Una mano atrapó su falo y ya no se despegó de ahí, masturbándolo con deliciosa cadencia. Iba a venirse enseguida, y estaba demasiado feliz de que no hubiera nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Tampoco quería que Obito osara salirse a último momento.

–Por favor… adentro…– alcanzó a balbucear antes de gritar, abandonando toda capacidad de acción al ser secuestrado por su orgasmo.

Obito llegó al punto culminante de su frenesí al oír aquello, y con un grito de guerra blandió sus últimas estocadas, explotando completamente en el interior de Deidara.

Con sus manos, marcó aquellas nalgas con fuerza, mientras sentía como se le escapaba toda la energía en forma de líquido caliente en un apretado interior, más caliente aún si cabía la posibilidad.

Intentando no desmoronarse, apretó las uñas en ese culo con más fuerza mientras sentía escapar los últimos chorros de su eyaculación. Se salió apenas terminó, para observar hipnotizado el interior groseramente abierto y ahora blanquecino de Deidara, abriendo, cerrando y apretando esas nalgas. Se agachó a besarle el culo y terminar con una gran lamida, ante lo cual Deidara sólo pudo emitir un alocado gemido de celo. Entonces se desplomó encima del chico, y aunque ambos comenzaron a reír, pronto se vieron interrumpidos por sus respiraciones irregulares.

Como pudieron, se despegaron un poco y gatearon hacia el futón. Aunque necesitaban aire y espacio, Obito se preocupó de taparles a ambos y le plantó un profundo beso con lengua mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí hasta que no aguantó la falta de respiración. Deidara ni siquiera lo pensó mucho cuando se limpió algo de ese semen contra la sábana, pero le gustó saborearlo.

Los estómagos de ambos rugieron con fuerza, y supieron que esa noche iban a pasar hambre.

En silencio, Obito reflexionaba en cómo habían roto todas las reglas que quedaban en pie, habían hecho de todo para intercambiar fluidos desde el principio. Quería sentir miedo, pero sorprendentemente este no llegaba, porque más había querido soltarse al fin con el rubio. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, se preguntó en qué momento de su extraña relación empezó a confiar ciegamente en Deidara. Lo había hecho porque lo había querido, y porque no pudo contenerse más. Ya nunca más iba a arrepentirse de nada.

 

* * *

 

Aún quedaba una regla muy absurda por romper, al juzgar de Deidara. Y podía lograrlo, porque literalmente parecía que no Obito no lo dejaría ir nunca de su pecho. Mientras sintiera esa cálida respiración, el sube y baja de los firmes pectorales llenos de cardenales en los que recostaba su cabeza, el fuerte abrazo aprisionando su torso, y las yemas de los dedos haciendo círculos en su espalda desnuda, no tenía pensado recordarle a Obito la hora del último tren.

Con todo lo que había pasado, podría derrumbar el último ladrillo y hacer que se quedara al fin. Y eso que aún no había hablado, pero sentía como Obito aguardaba en silencio por una respuesta verbalizada.

Se sentía como si se conocieran desde hacía muchos años.

Obito solo pensaba en que no se quería ir de allí, nunca le había agradado, a menos que fuera para llevarlo a conocer su departamento.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, el momento llegó.

–Mira a la ventana. Está nevando. ¿Puedo... quedarme?

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Deidara se reflejó en la ventana blanquecina, siendo Obito el único testigo de aquello.

–Claro, no creíste que te tiraría a la calle en invierno, hm– bromeó.

Obito rio, feliz como un niño, y con sus manos le buscó el rostro para perderse en los azules cristalinos que Deidara tenía por ojos. No hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar la manera en que se hundía en su mirada, repasando todos y cada uno de sus momentos juntos, recordando cada uno con más intensidad que el anterior. Ni un solo día escapaba a su mente, ni uno solo de sus dedos perdía la memoria corporal de cada caricia que le dispensó. Y más aún, no quería volver a usar protección con él nunca más.

Presintiendo que Deidara, siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que acordaron. Como él mismo quiso que fuera desde el principio, pero no lo permitió hasta estar seguro. Hasta quitarse el miedo de encima, pese a que nunca se esfumara por completo.

Pero el blanco de la nieve que pintaba el afuera era puro, como los sentimientos que nunca más serían contenidos.

Y a partir de esa noche, quería quedarse con él.

–También quiero llevarte a conocer mi casa. Mañana mismo de ser posible.

Deidara sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo. En perspectiva, hasta el causaba gracia todo lo que habían pasado por no querer hablar de sus sentimientos.

–Estaré encantado– declaró complacido.

Obito se atrevió a seguir con su lista de deseos.

–Y sabes, ya no me importa ni quiero cuidarme contigo. Sé que no depende solo de mí, pero…

Sintiéndose egoísta una vez más en aquella noche, se agachó y le besó los ojos, intentando transmitir todo lo que Deidara le producía a través de la piel de sus labios ajados por el frío y por el fuego.

–Pienso lo mismo. Solo tú y yo– le sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que lo había anhelado –. Lo estuve esperando desde que tuvimos demasiado éxito en esto de ser amantes fijos. Y tampoco estuve con otros desde entonces– confesó al fin, lo último en voz muy bajita.

Obito se sorprendió hasta las lágrimas. Eso le pasaba por ser cobarde con sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, nunca más. Porque empezaba a percibir que todo ese tiempo estuvieron haciendo el mismo camino y hacia la misma meta, lado a lado, pero sin atreverse a decirse que el camino no era nada más que el otro, y la meta un permanecer juntos.

–¿Estás conmigo si te pido... Quedarme aquí?– la mano derecha se desplazó desde el hombro hasta donde se encontraba el corazón de Deidara.

Deidara tardó un poco en reaccionar, sonriendo lentamente al fin.

–Sí, hm. Yo también quiero quedarme allí– y se arropó más entre sus brazos. Recordó el tocadiscos y pensó que al fin dejaría de poner la misma canción cada vez que él se fuera.

Ahora iba a seguirlo.

Y ese vacío pop de metrópolis se estaba poniendo viejo y nunca fue lo suyo. Ya no tendría que recordar los abrazos de Obito como si hubieran pasado años, agonizando en impaciencia mientras los días de la semana se arrastraban famélicos.

–Dei… ¿Te puedo decir mi Dei?

La risa de Deidara volvió a sonar como un hechizo.

–Sí, Tobi.

Obito lo escudriñó curioso.

–¿Tobi?

–Así te llamo en mi mente desde que empecé a enamorarme de ti, hm.

Decidido. Mañana mismo haría una copia de llaves para Deidara, y le compraría uno de esos vibradores modernos de los que había estado investigando, y le llevaría el bento al trabajo en sus horas libres, y empezaría a gritar a los cuatros vientos lo mucho que le volvía loco _su chico_.

–Me gusta, y si viene de ti es mejor. Dei– profundizó el abrazo –. Sabes Dei… Ahora entiendo que siempre fuimos tú y yo.

Deidara solo asintió mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta sentir la fusión que concluiría con su invierno personal.

 

* * *

 

  **Epílogo**

 

Qué demonios. Ya se lo habían dicho todo. Ahora Deidara quería formalizar. Al diablo con el mito más fraudulento de todos, el de su supuesta soltería.

–Sal conmigo, grandísimo bobo– le exigió de repente, posándose sobre sus codos.

Obito creía que iba a llorar.

–No sabes cuánto soñé con esto, mi príncipe azul.

–¿Q-qué? ¡Llámame de otro modo, hm!

–¿Mi príncipe gay?

–Mpf…

–Lo siento, no puedo. Me hace feliz– y con un beso, acalló esos refunfuños que tanto amaba provocar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No adquirieron el vih, no podría en un fic de regalo. Los juguetes sexuales de los setenta y los ochenta son una revolución de una década a otra. Los palillos de comer japoneses, también :3
> 
> Felicidades otra vez SweetAlphaChild. Al fin he arribado aquí =)


End file.
